Extreme Solitude
by tander2950
Summary: Sequel to my story Exigent Succor. Christine returns home to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Extreme Solitude**

 **Disclaimer: This is a piece of fan fiction. It is a continuation of my storyline from Exigent Succor. No copyright infringement is intended**

After leaving Vulcan, Christine returned to Starfleet Medical to finish her training. If she couldn't have Spock, then she would at least have her career to keep her sane. So with nothing else to do she had thrown herself completely back in her studies. She found it difficult to find the previous connection with the others, no one had known why she left. They had just continued on with their training, but to her everything was different. They were unable to relate to the changes that had occurred so fast for her. She had bonded to him during his pon farr and then had been abandoned on Vulcan to wither away from neglect. He had left the planet without even telling her. Even before he left, he had abandoned her. Shortly after arriving at Vulcan he had cut off the bond between them. Without his presence through the bond, she had felt so alone. How could she have grown so attached in such a short time. So she had made the only choice she could, she had returned home and rejoined her classmates.

She had tried to contact Spock to inform him of her safe return to Earth. He didn't answer then or later when she left the message with his father's aide. The loneliness was starting to take its toll on her health. She couldn't complain, it was what she deserved. She knew it was her own fault for interfering with his plan to meditate himself through his second pon farr. This time he had been unbonded and had been unable to contact Doctor Leonard McCoy. Having been a witness to his first one, Spock declared it logical for her to replace his friend and fully trained doctor. Now they were stuck with a bond that he didn't even want. There was no time for more self-recriminations, they didn't help anything, she was here and the loneliness just kept continuing. Being around her friends didn't help, all she could do is to concentrate on earning her MD.

Christine was kept very busy, trying to makeup for the time spent on emergency leave, all the while maintaining the requirements for completing the course load at an accelerated pace. She started to feel run down and tired, she felt like she had caught something from one of her patients. She continued to work ignoring her discomfort, until the day that that she had to leave a patient's room during a procedure. On her exit, she was aware that her reaction was not missed by the attending physician. She was supposed to be a battle seasoned medical professional, not having to leave a room due to a simple procedure. So it came as no surprise that she was called in by the attending, Doctor Katie Jenkins.

"Christine, I know that all the workings to get your emergency leave arranged were very highly placed and confidential, but I know something happened while you were gone. I don't want to say that your work has suffered, because you're still the best of the best. But there is something and your reaction today is just one more indicator. I would like to help you if I could. You could speak to me and it won't go any further than this room," Katie stated.

Christine stood mute visibly shaken, until her hastily eaten lunch fought to make itself known. As she struggled to regain her composure, Katie tried to guide her to the nearest chair.

"Could you be pregnant? I felt the way you look with both of mine," Katie asked calmly.

Christine collapsed at the quietly asked question, while she had not seen it, it was so obvious now that someone acknowledged it first. "I can't be pregnant." Unsure if she had asked a question or made a statement.

"So, it's not possible," Katie clarified.

"It's possible, but how?" Christine demanded the shock and realization evident.

"We'll get you examined. Get the process officially started. I had my first one while completing my training, it'll be rough but it doesn't have to delay your completion of the program," Katie stated calmly. "Should I call someone for you?"

"There's no one. This must be handled strictly confidentially," Christine declared, already accepting the outcome and beginning to plan now that the obvious had been pointed out to her. She sat quietly while Katie made all the arrangements for the exam.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Now just three days later she was waiting for the results of the exam, but she didn't need the results to know that she was pregnant. She had not expected this, but she needed to be prepared. She knew that Spock wouldn't have been born without extensive intervention, she had to find the Healer that was responsible for the genetic manipulation on Spock. Now that there would be a child, she wanted the baby. She would do whatever was necessary to save her baby.

As she sat there mentally preparing her lists and plans for what must be done, Katie walked into the exam room. "I thought it was better, that I brought you the news. There were some irregularities in the prenatal exam. I don't believe that Marina has put it together, yet. I told her I would handle your case."

"Is my baby okay?" Christine asked.

"Besides having a Hybridization of Human/Vulcan DNA, your baby is progressing well at this time. You probably know more than I, what needs to be done to bring your pregnancy to term. As I promised, I will assist you in completing the program or finding a new one to complete your training. Am I correct in assuming that you will need to relocate to Vulcan?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I checked last night the only Healer to bring a Vulcan/Human pregnancy to term is at the Vulcan Science Academy Medical Center. I have not been able to reach him, but I left a message with his office. I also attempted to contact Dr Geoffrey M'Benga, he's stationed at the VSAMC. We served on the Enterprise together. I hoped he might be able to help." Christine answered.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day. I will see if there is anything l can do from my end," Katie directed.

Christine left the hospital, heading toward the transport station. At the last minute, she chose to be sent to the station nearest the Vulcan Embassy. She had seen news footage that placed Sarek on Earth. She had been trying to contact him, but his Aide had been putting her off. She must know, if Sarek was refusing contact or if he was even getting her messages. This was not news she wished to pass via an Aide. She would try the direct approach and hope for the best. She knew he could help.

Christine had no difficulty obtaining entrance to the Vulcan Embassy, all she needed was her Starfleet credentials. The problems started when she had asked to see Sarek on a private matter. She was surprised when they dismissed her. Why would she need the attention of the Ambassador for a private matter? When she had been insistent that they notify Sarek of her presence, his Aide arrived. She had had enough of this Aide. She was on the verge of causing a ruckus, when she noticed the delegation in the hallway. Now that she knew he was truly here, she desperately called out to him in the familiar. "Father, I request your attention."

Excusing himself from the rest of the delegation he approached. "Daughter, you prosper?" Sarek asked.

"Father, I need to speak with you." She stated, schooling her composure to one more suitable to consult with the premier Vulcan Ambassador. She did not attempt to move toward him since she was virtually surrounded.

Sarek turned to his Aide, ordering. "Provide Doctor Chapel an escort to the residence and reschedule my appointments." He then turned to Christine, "I must finish this meeting, then I will join you in the residence. Amanda is currently in the residence and can assist until I arrive."

Christine fought to maintain her composure until she was inside the residence, but once inside she wanted to hide. She refused to embarrass herself by allowing her emotions to show, but it was a struggle that she was quickly losing. It was one that she completely lost, when Amanda greeted her so warmly. She was surprised to find herself pulled into a warm embrace. She was then escorted to a guest room with an attached bathroom. Amanda spent some time reassuring her, before telling her to take all the time she needed. She then invited her to join them for the evening meal, letting her know that there would be plenty of time to talk.

When Sarek entered the residence, Amanda was sitting by herself. She answered his questioning glance. "Christine is resting. She was overwrought and I thought she would be more comfortable with some privacy. I don't know what is wrong, but I have invited her to evening meal. We will have plenty of time to talk later. Why did she come through the Embassy?"

"I inquired of Sevek. Upon arriving back on Earth, Doctor Chapel made numerous attempts to contact Spock. She was unsuccessful. She then tried to contact me. Upon learning of Spock entrance in the Kolinahr, she stopped all attempts. She resumed her attempts in the last three days. I did not receive any of the messages."

"She must have felt abandoned. The desperation she must have felt, forced to act as she did to contact you," Amanda fumed.

"My Wife. The situation with Sevek will be resolved. The situation with Doctor Chapel is of higher priority," Sarek soothed.

"I'll go check on her," Amanda stated. She returned a short time later. "She has fallen asleep. I thought it best to let her sleep for now. I will wake her when it is time to eat." At Sarek's acquiescence, Amanda continued. "Doctor Jenkins has contacted us through the Vulcan Embassy. She has a intern needing to transfer to the Vulcan Science Academy to complete training. Doctor Jenkins inquiries if you could expedite such a transfer. I did my own inquiring, I discovered that she is the Attending Physician at Starfleet Medical. Starfleet Medical is where Christine is completing her internship. Coincidence?"

"Speculation is irrelevant. We will have the answer when Doctor Chapel awakens," Sarek answered, before retreating to his study.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Just before it was time to eat, Amanda went to wake up Christine. She was delighted to find that she was already awake and that she had taken the time to freshen up. "Dear, it's time to eat. Sarek is in his study. I will let him know we are ready," Amanda said leaving the room.

Christine quickly followed. She didn't follow into his study instead waiting in the sitting room for them to join her. Sarek quickly greeted her before escorting them into the dining room. Once seated they ate in silence as was the Vulcan custom. No reason to spoil a meal with troubled talk. That would happen later. It was nice just to be with Spock's parents. She had met them first years ago on Enterprise. She hoped that they remembered her fondly from that time. She had done her utmost to respond in the Vulcan way when Sarek and Spock were under her care as head nurse in sickbay. She didn't think their impressions were improved by her desertion of Spock on Vulcan. Did they blame her for Spock entering the Kolinahr?

Once the meal was finished and cleared away, Sarek escorted the women to the sitting room. "If you wish to join me in my study, we can begin our discussion," he said.

"May Amanda join us? It might make it easier to talk about it only once." Christine asked.

"If you wish, it will be so," he said.

When the door to his study was closed. "I'm sorry. I regret the scene I caused earlier," she apologized.

"The cause was sufficient, Daughter. I became aware of your previous attempts at communications after your appearance. I regret how this matter has been handled. If you have been made to feel alone. You are not," he declared.

Before she began crying again, Christine blurted. "I'm pregnant." She only found calm acceptance from Spock's parents. "You know?"

Amanda was the one to answer. "A Doctor Jenkins called asking for intervention for one of her interns. She gave no personal information, but with the timing we suspected."

"I have already been in contact with T'Pau's Aide T'Lar, Healer Sakom, Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga, and the Vulcan Science Academy Medical Center. I have also contacted the head of Starfleet. I have done everything possible to expedite a compassionate reassignment to Vulcan. With your internship and Starfleet Medical School all but complete, your acceptance into Medical Residency at VSAMC is all that is required. We along with the clan can assist wherever necessary."

"'Speculation is irrelevant', husband." Amanda chided.

"Wife, with recent events, a pregnancy was the only logical conclusion. Thus, I choose to facilitate our Daughter in the necessary impending preparations," he explained.

"Thank you. I have not been able to accomplish anything. I planned out what needed to be done, but seemed to have gotten nowhere," Christine stated.

"It's 'baby brain'. You got here, that is all that was required. Of course, people take the call of the Vulcan Ambassador, one of the premier Ambassadors for the Federation Council," Amanda soothed winking. "Now I am going to facilitate you in getting a good nights rest. I have contacted Doctor Jenkins to inform her that her intern is presently at the Vulcan Embassy, and not to expect her tomorrow. Sleep, my dear, everything will look better in the morning."

Christine did feel better the next morning. Knowing that there were people willing to help her, had eased some of her stress and anxiety. She felt a bit less lonely. This was the first good rest since she had returned from Vulcan. Upon joining them from morning meal, she found that Amanda had planned a shopping and spa day, so when she returned home that evening she felt rested, relaxed, and finally prepared for the next step in her life.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Christine had just completed her last day of medical school and internship. She was on medical leave until she moved to Vulcan and received treatment from Healer Sakom. She had already been under his care, as a favor to the Vulcan Ambassador, he had made  
the trip to Earth to begin his assessment and treatment. Her body was now prepared to carry this pregnancy to term. Now all that was needed was the intrauterine genetic surgery on the baby to ensure that he would thrive. With the genetic disparity  
between Human/Vulcan DNA, an uneven number of chromosomes to contend, and the added complexity of the genetic manipulation that Spock underwent; the surgery would be difficult and time consuming. Healer Sakom insisted that the surgery be completed  
on Vulcan with his own equipment.

Weeks ago, Christine had moved into the residence at the Vulcan Embassy. Sarek deemed it logical that she acclimatize to Vulcan Planetary Standards before her move to the planet. Amanda declared it fit that she be under their care as she acclimatized.  
She couldn't resist them both, therefore her bags were quickly packed. She had to admit, she was quite happy. The only dark spot was the dread she felt at dealing with Sevek. Their past dealings were difficult, he treated her as an intruder undeserving  
of the Ambassador's time. He even implied that she was the cause of his troubles with Sarek. She was pleasantly surprised when upon arrival at the Embassy, Amanda quickly introduced her to Sarek's new Aide T'Saen. Privately, Amanda informed her that  
Sevek was returned to Vulcan for further training. Her only job to rest and relax, before her journey.

She spent the last 3 weeks at the residence of Spock's parents. It was only one short month since she desperately sought entrance. Sarek quickly used his connections to get everything accomplished for the move, but it was Amanda that ensured the smooth  
transitions. Amanda had arranged the shipment of her belongings and for the use of the ambassador's yacht for transportation. Amanda was traveling with her and would stay for her surgery and recovery.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now the morning of her departure, in just a few short hours she would be leaving Earth to start the next adventure on Vulcan. The previous month had flown by as the whirlwind known as Amanda had expedited her quick move. Her intrauterine surgery  
was scheduled for the next week. Without the surgery her baby wouldn't thrive, and Christine would sacrifice everything for her baby to survive. He was the perfect gift from Spock. They had jointly made a mess of their brief marriage, but this they  
had done right.

"Daughter, we must depart for the spaceport," Sarek said.

"Thank you, Father. I don't know what I would have done without you," Christine stated.

"Your presence honored us. I will be on Vulcan next week, " he informed.

"I don't wish to be any trouble," she said.

"Would you not consider it logical to be with family at such a time?" he asked chiding.

"Of course, Father," she answered failing to concealing her pleasure at his words. She might have hugged him if Amanda hadn't chosen that moment to hurry them along. The easy acceptance that she found with both of Spock's parents, had not been something  
she expected but it she found it was something she relished. She adored them both, but knew it was his presence, since she had known him as more than the Vulcan Ambassador or Spock's father that had started to slowly fill a part of her that felt empty  
for most of her life. She could now admit her regret at some of her actions to fill the void, left by the early loss of her father.

At the spaceport, Christine couldn't help but notice and admire their elegant and restrained affection. As they held the marital salute and each other's eye she finally had to look away.

"Husband, peace and safety," Amanda whispered.

"Peace and safe travel, my Wife," Sarek answered.

As Amanda joined her Christine looked to Sarek displaying the ta'al, "Father, Live long and prosper," Christine state.

"Peace and long life, Daughter," Sarek responded returning the salute.

Their arrival on Vulcan was uneventful. The crew that Amanda hired to transport her belongings arrived previously, her quarters were furnished and prepared for the move. Amanda however refused for her to be alone before the surgery. Christine was quickly  
talked into staying at the family residence. It was only logical to spend the short time before surgery where she would be recovering. Amanda was a force to be reckoned, but Christine couldn't complain, she felt well cared for and pampered. It only  
gave her a greater sense that everything would be okay.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

The loneliness had returned. Christine shouldn't complain, the surgery was successful. She got what she wanted above everything thing else, her baby was healthy. After they received the positive results, Sarek left for his negotiations. Amanda stayed  
with her while she convalesced. Amanda assisted her move into her new quarters. Finally, Christine had met with Dr M'Benga and was scheduled to start at VSAMC. Amanda had celebrated each aspect of her new life, but she was now gone. She knew Amanda's  
assistance was only temporary, Amanda was a vital assets to the Vulcan delegation and couldn't ignore her duties for long.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christine had just finished her latest rotation, and was standing with her fellow Residents when Sarek approached. Mindful of the reception he received from the other Residents, she greeted him. "Ambassador, You are well?"

His only response was a raised eyebrow. Pleased, she greeted him again. "Father, you completed your negotiations quickly."

"Daughter, I came to inform you of our return. Join us at the residence." Sarek stated.

"Yes, Father. I will be finished in 30 minutes." She answered.

"Most fortuitous, I have arranged transportation. I will await your completion and we will travel together." Sarek replied.

Once in the transport, Sarek activated the privacy screen before turning to Christine. "Daughter, forgive the intrusion, but Healer Sakom contacted me about your last appointment."

Placing a soothing hand on her stomach, Christine asked. "Is there something wrong with Christopher? Why didn't Healer Sakom say something?"

"There is no need for alarm, Daughter. Healer Sakom assured me that he exceeds expectations on his development. On the scans, it was discovered that his brain more closely resembles the Vulcan brain, but due to his genetics Healer Sakom didn't anticipate  
telepathic abilities. He contacted me to inform me that at the appointment he felt the quickening of his mind. Christopher is indeed telepathic."

"Is everything okay. Is this something I need to be concerned with?" Christine asked.

"Vulcans are touch telepaths, so a mother/child bond is formed. We erred with Amanda's pregnancy. We had not considered the mechanism of the bond. It caused the pregnancy to be more difficult than necessary. We didn't understand the problem until it was  
almost to late. To prevent a repeat of the error, we must insure your bond is formed," he instructed.

"I know of the familial bonding in Vulcan families. I have been fascinated with this aspect of pediatric medicine in my studies. I had not considered this in my own case. I am a fool, Father," she said.

"Daughter, I repeated an error of the past. I didn't anticipate telepathy. Do you consider me a fool?" Sarek chided. "The priority is not to place blame, but to ensure the bond. Healer Sakom informed me that he would form the bond. However, I would rectify  
the error, if you didn't find a meld intrusive."

"Father, I am honored by your gift. I would actually prefer you perform the bonding," she answered quickly.

When they arrived at the residence, Sarek arranged a time, then retired to meditate in preparation for the meld. Christine joined Amanda, who quickly soothed. "It will be fine. You will find the experience awe inspiring. I feel sorry for other human mothers,  
never able to know the feeling."

Sarek was quick to assure her that the bond was completely successful, before broaching a more sensitive topic. "Daughter, I lost my first mate to the Kolinahr. We were betrothed at the age of seven, friends during childhood, joined in adulthood, and  
experienced several years of a successful marriage. She felt called as a priestess of the Kolinahr. I had no right to keep her from her calling. I share this experience with you as I felt your loneliness and grief during the meld. I meant no intrusion,  
but it colored the entirety of the meld."

"Father, you honor me with the knowledge. Our joining was short, but I yearn for the bond," Christine answered.

"Daughter, I recommend you see a Healer specializing in broken bonds. If you will agree, I will arrange for an appointment," Sarek stated.

"Father, I agree to see a Healer," Christine answered.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

The appointment had quickly been made by Sarek. He had given her no time to reconsider. She knew after their meld, he had been concerned and she had felt his concern. If this eased Sarek's concerns, she would gladly accept the assistance of a Healer. Christine sat awaiting her first session with Healer Stalek. She knew that he was older than her, a contemporary of Spock. He had changed his specialty, after the loss of his wife, on the Intrepid. All of this was common knowledge that anyone could find. Whether he could help her was what concerned her.

Upon entering his office, she was greeted with a handshake. "The handshake was a surprise?" Stalek asks.

"It's not something I had expected from a touch telepath, especially a Vulcan," she answered.

"I've found that it helps ease the situation with humans. My shields are sufficient, for a brief encounter. At most, I detect only surface thoughts, which can assist in treatment. As a part of your treatment, mind melds will be deployed," he explained.

Christine nodded her agreement, "Sarek explained the treatment."

"I treat primarily Vulcans, but with the increased number of marriages with off-worlders, I have opened my practice to the off-worlders," at her growing look of unease he motioned her to speak.

"Do you disagree with the practice of marriage to off-worlders?" Christine asked.

I am a proponent for IDIC and all it means. It is not for me to agree or not, it is what it is. My job is to provide the medical care necessary." Seeing her relax slightly into the chair he continued introducing himself, his practice, and his treatment methods. "I've found it necessary to disclose the nature of my prior friendship with Spock. We attended school and spent much time together. As often happens we lost touch over the years, but I look back to our youth fondly."

Christine nodded smiling, nothing she heard had changed her mind. "When should we get started?"

"I meditated in preparation before your arrival. An immediate start is preferable," he stated.

"No time like the present." Christine agreed nervously.

Stalek moved to the chair next to her and placed his hands at the psi points. "I will be gentle." He easily mapped her surface memories of Spock and moved on to the location of the marriage bond. He found the bond intact, just dark with nothing coming through the bond. He also found the familial bond with the unborn baby. He was surprised at the strength of the bond. After finishing the mapping, he addressed her telepathically *Concentrate on the first memory of meeting Spock and slowly concentrate on the memories moving toward the present.* He followed her thoughts and studied each memory. After moving to her last memory of Spock, he directed her back to several of the of the more specific memories to exam further. After observing all he required, he eased them out of the meld, using more care than normally required to separate their thoughts and leaving nothing behind.

He moved back to his desk, making a few notations before once again facing Christine. "I spoke with Sarek, when he arranged this appointment. I have now melded with you and made my own observations. I will provide you a referral for psi testing. Once, I have received the results, I will schedule your next appointment."

"Psi testing? Is something wrong?" Christine asked nervously.

"I have melded with many off-worlders. I have never experienced the ease of melding with anyone except my wife, with whom I had a bond. I also observed in your memories that you carried Spock's consciousness. He was also able to contact you telepathically without physical contact," Stalek answered.

"Spock has demonstrated the ability for telepathically contacting an individual without touch, with extreme concentration. As for carrying his consciousness, that was done by a vastly advanced and powerful individual. I don't think either instance had anything to do with me," Christine explained.

"Sarek, described his ease in reading your distress. I also discovered this with your ability to project your memories in the meld. I have encountered Vulcans, that were unable to accomplish this feat with your skill. We will know more after the tests. Regardless of the tests, I will start training you to shield. If you are to work with Vulcans, the skill will be necessary. You will not survive, if you continue to give so much of yourself to your patients. Do you understand?" Stalek explained.

"I have always felt that touch was important with my patients. I have been avoiding contact while here, due to the preferences of my Vulcans patients," she stated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After getting the test results, which didn't show any exceptional psi abilities for a human, they set to work on building her shields. Stalek continued to enlist a healing meld during most of their sessions. He still felt that the psi testing wasn't picking up a latent ability. While her ability to shield improved, when he entered the healing meld, he was aware of the strength of the pull of her mind. He was also poignantly aware of her sense of isolation, it was not uncommon with a broken bond, but he found her bond intact. She hid her pain well physically, but psychically it colored her thoughts. They spent a great deal of time just talking through her feelings. She found Stalek to be a wonderful listener. He didn't appear to judge her on her emotionalism. This was something she had only felt from Sarek. Stalek was quick to quiet her regret at what she felt was her interference with Spock's pon farr. The saving of a life was preferable and logical.

As the sessions continued over the weeks of her pregnancy, she felt a strength grow from within. As she moved through the second trimester, she felt the quickening of the baby, and she also began to feel a slight awakening in the baby's mind. Amanda's description had been correct. She also found a great comfort in the healing melds with Stalek. She considered him a friend but was careful to never exceed the boundaries of their relationship. He was a healer and she considered herself a married and pregnant patient.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

As her pregnancy progressed throughout the third trimester, she felt the spark of his spirit and intelligence grow. The awe she felt at the connection to Christopher caused her sense of loneliness to diminish. Every misstep or regret from her past was decreased because everything led to this greatest gift. As she headed for her due date, she prepared her home for the new arrival. Amanda the ever enthusiastic grandmother was heavily involved in getting the nursery ready. Whenever they were on planet, they both insisted that she spend time at the residence with them.

The time moved swiftly with her accelerated path, ensuring she achieved all requirements during her residency. With her approaching maternity leave, she wanted to be ahead of the others, so upon her return she won't have lost much ground in her position. Alongside her residency, she was continuing her training with Healer Stalek. Her shields had strengthened to the extent that Stalek complimented her skill. As the baby had grown their bond grew. She not only felt the spark of his intelligence, but also felt that he thrived in the bond as much as she did. Stalek discussed with her the necessity of shielding. It would be from her that Christopher would learn to shield and not to seek the thoughts of others without their permission. She would do what was necessary to raise a son that would make Spock proud.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

She was awakened by the increased alertness across the bond. She tried to project soothing thoughts, but just felt almost agitation from Christopher. Lately she slept whenever she could, this was not one of those times. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she let herself out to the garden to walk. Just because she was awake didn't mean the whole house needed to be awake. With the start of her maternity leave, she moved back into the residence. They had insisted that she not be alone as Christopher's arrival drew near. As she walked she felt a cramping in her back. As it passed, she returned to her room to retrieve her scanner. The scanner showed her that she had begun to labor. She chuckled as she rubbed her belly. She would wake them as her time grew closer, she decided as she returned to the garden.

She was surprised, when a short time later, Sarek joined her in the garden. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"You didn't. I was in my study, when I heard the door. Amanda is still asleep," he answered as explanation.

"It won't be too long now," she informed him.

"I can meld with you and help control your pain. This is provided in the father's absence by a close woman relative of the clan. Since Amanda cannot provide this comfort, I offer the meld, instead," he said.

"Father, I am honored to accept your gift," she answered.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

By the time, they arrived at the hospital, the baby was quickly delivered. As she laid, with Christopher in her arms, she unwrapped him from the swaddling blanket. She looked him over taking in his perfectly elfin features. She delighted in his blue eyes. Knowing that Vulcan infants eyes did not change colors, she turned to Amanda.

"Spock's eyes were always dark. However blue eyes were very prominent in my family," Amanda remarked proudly.

After once again swaddling, she passed him to Amanda to hold. Amanda took in his features before passing the infant to Sarek. He performed the ritual naming meld with the infant, before once again returning him to Christine. "We will give you a time to strengthen your bond with him," he answered.

As she held him, she felt his hunger began to increase. She was amazed at the ability to know what he needed. Now she knew why Vulcan babies rarely cried. She would feel whatever he needed. Amanda had explained the purpose of the bond, but Christine couldn't grasp the concept until she felt it for herself. She laid back on her pillows waiting for him to awaken for his first meal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

She spent the remainder of her maternity leave, at the residence, where Amanda provided the clan obligations to support the new mother and baby. Christine felt that there must be a bond between her and Amanda. Amanda seemed to know exactly when to offer help and when to allow her to do for herself. She recuperated and cared for her son. She felt sorry for Spock, missing out on the miracle she beheld. She had only wished for things to be different that first day before she got on to doing what was necessary.

Tomorrow they were moving to her quarters, so she could once again return to her duties. The VSA provided onsite daycare, she would be able to go to him. There would be no questions, as this was the norm on this planet, where parents could feel what the baby required. She was too busy, with her life, to feel the overwhelming loneliness. Now with the bond to her son, she would never truly be alone again.

 **FIN**


End file.
